I Think I Remember You
by nosuchthingastoomanyfandoms
Summary: Summary inside. Please give it a go. It's one of those Teresa-isn't-the-first-girl kind of fanfics, but please don't let that stop you from reading it. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** In an alternate universe where Teresa wasn't the first girl, Rose had arrived in the Glade, just as lost and confused as the boys who had come up before her. Slowly, she begins to settle in to the steady routine of her new home. But what happens when a certain blonde boy catches her eye?

 ***Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters from TMR –only my OC**

It was the sound of metal grinding against metal that woke her up. It was dark, almost too dark to see anything –save for a small red light that flashed on and off every now and then. She was moving upward in some sort of metal-grilled elevator of some sort. Her head hurt for some reason, but that was to be the least of her worries. She couldn't figure out where she was or why she was there. More than that, she didn't even know _who_ she was. She could feel the fear creeping up inside her and threatening to overcome her, but she forced herself to stay calm. Panicking would not make the situation any better.

She took several deep breaths, but that did little to calm her racing mind. She was still desperately trying to remember something –anything –from before. What was going on? Where was she? Who put her here? Why was she here? _Who_ was she? Questions flooded her mind with every minute that passed, but there was no one around to answer them, so she was left alone in the dark –both physically and metaphorically.

As time went by, some of her initial fear began to dissipate, replaced with one of boredom. She didn't know how long she'd been in there, but it felt like hours. She just wanted to know where she was going.

As if on cue, the elevator jerked to a stop and for a while there was an eerie sort of silence and she waited anxiously for something to happen, her whole body tensed up. The fear returned to her and she moved to the darkest corner of the already dark elevator –behind a stack of boxes that reeked of some unpleasant smell.

There was another grinding sound, but this one was different –like doors being opened. A small crack opened at the top and a sliver of sunlight streaked into the room, momentarily blinding her. She looked up and saw a group of thirty or so boys all staring down at her, yet seemed as though they couldn't see her.

"Where is he?" one of them asked, as if expecting her to be inside. He? She had no recollection of her past at all, but she was pretty sure she wasn't a boy. What were these guys talking about?

Another boy jumped down into the elevator. He searched around and then seemed to find her at last. He squinted at her, as if to make sure she was really there.

"There's no need to hide, Greenie," he said with a strange yet somewhat familiar accent. "It's not like we're going to bloody eat you or anything." She studied him. He was tall and lanky, with unkempt blonde hair that stuck out at every angle. He looked about seventeen.

Slowly, she began to stand up. The boy widened his eyes and backed up. He stared at her curiously, and somewhat warily.

"What is it, Newt?" another boy called down. "What do you see?"

The boy, Newt, continued to stare at her. She wondered if he knew her, but then she didn't know him, so how could _he_ know _her_? Newt looked up to the other boys, who were waiting impatiently and probably wondering what was taking so long.

"It's a girl," he said. There was a collective gasp from the boys above them. _So what?_ That was all she could think in response to it. Were there no other girls here –wherever they were? Newt looked back at her. "What's your name, Greenie?"

 _Greenie?_ She racked her brain, but for some reason couldn't figure out what her name was. How was that even possible? Her silence seemed to be the answer Newt was expecting. "It's okay," he said, his voice gentle. "It happened to all of us. You'll get your name back soon." He looked up. "Bring down the rope."

*line break*

She sat in the corner of the Gathering Room, as the other boys had dubbed it. She hugged her legs close to her chest and rocked slowly back and forth, barely listening to what the others were saying. She knew they were talking about her –she was, after all, apparently the first girl in the Glade –but her mind was too preoccupied to register the words that were being spoken. Where was this place? Who put them here? Why couldn't she remember anything?

No, wait…there was something. It was on the tip of her tongue: a name. But was it _her_ name? It must be. Newt said it would come back to her soon, and apparently that was all they were allowed to remember, though why, he wouldn't say.

"Rose," she murmured under her breath, and somehow saying it made her believe it. Rose. At least now she knew _something_ about herself.

She looked up and saw the others were still talking and discussing about her. A few glanced her way, a look of wariness and distrust etched onto their faces. Every now and then Newt would look back at her, more confused than wary. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she'd seen him before. His messy dirty blonde hair, eyes the colour of chocolate…there was something about him that seemed so…familiar.

"We don't know if we can trust her or not," a tall bulky guy said, shooting a glare in Rose's direction. "What if she messes everything up?"

"Well what do you think we should do then, Gally?" Newt almost spat out, making his dislike for the other guy obvious. "Since you're so bright and full of ideas?"

Gally was silent for a while, deep in thought, and Rose found she was starting to hate the guy already, and she'd only been here about an hour.

"Put her in the Slammer," Gally said finally. Immediately everyone began to speak up at once. Some supported Gally –the ones who didn't trust Rose either. Others pointed out that so far Rose had done nothing to deserve a night in the Slammer –whatever that was.

"Everyone, slim it!" Alby yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone obeyed immediately. "Yes, she is the first girl, but that is no reason to punish her. She will be treated just like the rest of us. I will give her the Tour tomorrow, and then we will see which job suits her best." He glared at all the Keepers, as if daring them to protest. No one did. He looked at Rose, his fierce expression not leaving his face. "Don't think we're going to go easy on you just because you're a girl. Everyone does their part here in the Glade."

Rose nodded mutely. She didn't think she could be so afraid of someone, but Alby held so much authority he could pretty much command anything and the others would obey without arguing.

The Gathering ended and the rest of the Keepers went back to their respective jobs. Rose stayed huddled up where she was, watching the boys exit the Gathering Room. Apart from herself, only Alby and Newt remained. They spoke in low voices, occasionally glancing at her before speaking again. Finally, Alby gave a small nod and, after one more look in her direction, walked out.

Newt walked up to her and offered her his hand. "Come on, Greenie," he said softly, his voice thick with that accent. "I bet you've had a bloody rough day. A bit of Frypan's roast and you'll feel right at home." There was a small smile playing on his lips that made her feel at ease.

She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Rose," she said. "My name is Rose."

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose wished she had a watch. It must be well past midnight, yet she didn't feel the least bit tired. She could hear the deep snores of the boys, even though there was quite a bit of distance between her and the rest of them –not so much because they didn't like her (though with Gally that might've been the case), but because being the only girl they thought she might like a bit of privacy, which ultimately led to her blushing furiously.

She wondered how they could sleep so peacefully in a place like this with no memories at all except for their names. Then again, according to Newt some of them had been here for two years. They would've gotten used to it by now. Two years. She tried to imagine what it must be like to live two years without any recollection of who they were or where they came from. She'd barely coped with it for one day!

A loud shrieking sound from behind the walls made her jump and shivers ran down her spine. What was that? The Gladers had mentioned something about beasts behind those large stone walls. Grievers, that's what they called the creatures. The way they talked of the things, she wasn't too eager to meet one.

She shifted in her hammock and eventually drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

 _She was cornered. The large stone walls stayed stubbornly shut. Fear gripped at her as she watched the hideous metallic animal thing move slowly towards her, a sickly green slime drooling from its mouth and its legs making a sort of clicking sound as it made contact with the hard ground. She was breathing hard. She was going to die. She was sure of it. She was going to die and she didn't even know who she was._

 _She felt her back press against the wall and she knew there was nowhere left for her to go. But it was moving so slowly…_

" _Come on!" she yelled at the ugly creature. She wasn't sure where she was getting her courage from, but if she was going to die, this is how she would like to go: with courage instead of whimpering in a corner like a child. "Just get on with it! What are you waiting for?"_

 _The creature roared, spurred into action by her words, and charged. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the death she knew was inevitable._

"Rose, wake up."

Her eyes shot open and for a moment she forgot where she was. When she saw Newt standing over her, she relaxed and the events of the previous day came back to her. The nightmare was already fading from her mind, but she knew she'd never forget that big ugly spider-like creature. Was that what a Griever looked like? If it was, she knew she would have no desire to go out beyond those walls, even if she had only been dreaming.

"Rough night?" Newt said.

"That's an understatement," Rose replied.

Newt nodded, like he knew exactly how it felt. "First nights are always the worst." He was silent for a while, as if he was remembering _his_ first day without memories. He shook his head. "On the bright side, it's time for the Tour."

"Didn't Alby say _he_ was going to give me a tour?" Rose asked.

Newt gave her a look of mock hurt. "Don't you like me? Nah, Alby's got other stuff to do. Besides, I asked him if I could give you the Tour instead."

"Oh," Rose said, trying to sound casual. Secretly, she was glad Newt was going to show her around instead of Alby. The other guy still scared her a little. Plus, she was starting to like Newt…and not just for his kind gentle personality. "Lead the way."

Newt grinned.

*line break*

Rose was impressed at how much order there seemed to be –especially since there were no adults and these were teenage boys who normally would tend to get a little rebellious sometimes. They sat at the top of the Tower and she could see everything that was going on in the Glade. It was quite an incredible sight.

"What do you think?" Newt asked, watching her expression.

To one side, the Builders were chopping long planks and tying a few smaller sticks together. On the other side, the Slicers were rounding up cows and pigs for slaughter for future food. And then, of course, there was Frypan in his kitchen, no doubt cooking up a delicious meal. She marvelled at how things could change from nothing, two years ago, to what it is now.

"I think it's beautiful," she said. To her surprise, Newt laughed and she gave him a strange look. "What's so funny?"

"I have a feeling only a girl would use that word to describe the Glade," he said. "Not that that's bad or anything. It's just…weird, you know. We've never had a girl come up before."

"Guess you've got a lot to learn then, huh?" Rose joked, and Newt laughed even more. She smiled. She may not remember what her life was like before she came up here, but if _this_ was how she was to live for the rest of her life –with no memories, but a bunch of people to befriend and joke around with…and Newt –it might not be so bad. There was just one thing that bothered her. "What is behind there?" She gestured towards the giant stone walls, with long vines hanging off of them.

Newt's expression darkened. He looked towards the walls, and then back at her. "You have to promise not to go in there, ever. The only ones allowed are the Runners, and even they wish they had a different job. No one wants to enter through there." He turned towards the walls and glared at them, as if he was remembering some dark memories.

"You still haven't answered my question," Rose said, although judging from the way Newt was talking about it, she wasn't sure she still wanted to know.

"It's the Maze," he said, the word a sour taste in his mouth. "Most of it's still a mystery, but every day the Runners try and map it out. They have to be the strongest, the smartest, and the fastest, and for good reason. If they don't make it back before the doors close, they're stuck out there for the night…with the Grievers."

Rose couldn't help but shudder. As if she needed more reason to be afraid of those horrible creatures.

 **Hey! Hope you liked chapter 2. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm worried I won't have a lot of chapters otherwise. But anyways, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose lay on the grass under a large apple tree and watched the Gladers work away at their respective jobs. It almost drove her insane that she couldn't remember who she was. She didn't even know her own age. How could these boys act as if nothing was wrong? Then again, they're probably used to it by now.

She was allowed the rest of the morning to orient herself with the place before officially beginning her new job after lunch break. She looked over at the fields. Compared to the rest of the Glade, that area looked almost peaceful. The Gladers laughed and talked while they pulled up the wheat stalks that swayed in time with the gentle breeze. She'd felt at ease with them, and the Keeper, Zart, was easy-going and friendly.

Her gaze shifted to the opening in the stone walls that led into the Maze. Half an hour ago, she'd seen Newt run in there, a light backpack slung across his back carrying only the essentials. **(A/N: this story is going to be set a while before Newt's attempted suicide).** She recalled how he'd said no one wanted to enter the Maze. No one wanted to venture into the Grievers' territory –even if that was the only way out. She couldn't help but admire him. He was willing to risk his own life, enter a place as horrifying as the Maze, in an attempt to find a way out.

She found herself worrying for his safety, even though she barely knew him. But why was she feeling so…attached…to him? Why did he look so familiar? She felt frustrated. All these questions filled her head, yet there was no one to answer them. Not for the first time, she wished this was all a bad dream and she'd wake up perfectly fine with all her memories. But this wasn't just a nightmare. This wasn't just some illusion or hallucination.

This was reality.

*line break*

Night-time came and Rose found herself sitting against a log, her plate of food on her lap and Newt next to her on her right. The roast looked delicious –it was, after all, made by Frypan –but for some reason she just didn't have much of an appetite at the moment.

"What's the matter?" Newt asked, concerned. "You've barely eaten anything."

Rose sighed and put down her plate onto the ground. "It's just frustrating not knowing anything. Why were we sent here with no memories? What is the purpose of removing our memories? Why are we even here in the first place?"

Newt looked down at his plate, staring at his bit of roast beef. "If I could, I'd answer all your questions. Believe me, I've asked myself those questions before. It nearly drove me insane. You get used to it, I guess. Once you realise you'll never get your memories back, it'll be easier to concentrate and focus on the more important stuff."

Rose wasn't surprised by his answer –or lack thereof, nor did she blame him. It wasn't Newt's fault he couldn't remember anything either.

They finished their meals in silence, but Rose once again got the feeling of déjà vu. She was convinced, now, that she did know Newt before she came up –before she was forced to live without the slightest clue of who she was.

She just had to figure out _how_?

*line break*

 _The Griever made a low grumble that Rose guessed was a growl. It edged towards her, clicking its sharp claws menacingly. Her back was pressed against the cold solid wall, as if reminding her there was nowhere for her to run. She looked frantically around for something, anything, she could use against the approaching Griever._

 _Her eyes landed on a few hanging vines dangling from the top of the wall. There was only one problem: they were too high up for her to reach. Unless…she looked back at the Griever and a plan began to formulate in her mind._

" _Come on!" she yelled at the Griever. "Come and get me!"_

 _It was as if her words had re-energised the creature, because it started to charge at her, moving quickly. This is it, she thought. She had one chance. One chance to get this right._

 _The Griever lunged at her, but she ducked and rolled to the side. Quickly, she jumped onto the Griever's back and, as the creature reared back, she leaped off of it, reaching her hand up to grab onto a vine. She gripped tightly to it and began to climb up. If only she could just reach the top in time…_

 _A sharp pain shot through her lower left leg and she screamed, letting go of the vines._

When she woke up, she realised she was sweating. Newt had said the nights will get easier, but she found that hard to believe. Her nightmare had just been as terrifying as the last. How was she ever going to feel okay with nightmares like hers? How could things _possibly_ get any worse?

She tried not to think of the image of the Griever as she got ready for the day ahead. Today was her first day as a regular Glader. Today she'd begin working in the fields. The other Gladers were still asleep, except for Frypan. She went to the kitchens for a quick breakfast. Maybe some of Frypan's fried eggs would take her mind of her nightmare.

"Hey, Greenie," Frypan greeted her cheerfully. "Sleep all right?"

"Not particularly," Rose said mildly, not wanting to sound like she was exaggerating. "Am I allowed to order some eggs?"

Frypan laughed. "So polite," he commented. "Are all girls like this? Most of the Gladers just barge in here and demand stuff. Those shanks!" He grinned. "Yes, you may order eggs. How would you like them?"

"Fried, please," Rose said. She watched as Frypan began to prepare the eggs. The delicious scent of fried egg reached her nose and she breathed it in contentedly. Aside from the nightmares that haunted her at night, she could get used to life in the Glade. "How long did it take you to realise you were so talented in the kitchens?" she asked, grinning slightly.

Frypan chuckled. "Not very long, actually," he said. "By the second day I had pretty much claimed the kitchens as my own personal territory. My name kinda helped, I guess. I remember learning to cook. I just don't remember who taught me. It's the same with everyone else. We remember all the basic stuff in the world, but not anything really specific like names or faces." He transferred the eggs onto a plate and handed it to Rose. "Here you go. Two specially fried eggs for the lady."

Rose rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help laughing. "There's no need for the formality, shank," she added as an afterthought, thinking she'd try out the slang.

Frypan laughed.

"I hope you're not annoying her, Frypan," a new voice joined the conversation, sounding amused. Newt was standing with his arms folded across his chest and his machete strapped to his back. Not for the first time, Rose thought of how _attractive_ he looked with his ruffled dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes. And not for the first time, Rose wished she knew why he looked so painstakingly familiar.

Frypan laughed. " _I'm_ the annoying one, am I?"

"You do have a reputation," Newt grinned. He checked his watch. "I hope you've got a storm cooked up, because soon those bloody shanks are going to be marching in here like a bunch of hungry elephants."

"Wouldn't want to see that," Rose commented and the three of them laughed.

 **Hey! Here is the next chapter. Sorry if this is a bit short. I don't want the chapters too long otherwise I won't have enough chapters. Anyways, hope you like it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

She'd lost track of how long she'd been out in the fields, kneeling and plucking out weeds and planting new seeds. Sweat beaded her forehead and every once in a while she had to pause to wipe the sweat out of her eyes. She glanced over at the other Gladers in the fields. They were all busy with their own jobs: planting, weeding, ploughing...it was as if the heat didn't bother them at all. She stood up to stretch her legs a bit –which by now was feeling cramped and were full of pins and needles.

Still, she couldn't complain, she thought as she glanced over at the openings in the stone walls that led into the Maze. She was perfectly safe in here. Out there, anything could happen. She hoped Newt was okay, and the other Runners too of course, but she didn't really know them too well. Newt was really the only person who made her feel welcome in the Glade –and Frypan.

"How are you going?" Zart asked, making her way up to her. "Not too hard for you, is it?" There was a note of concern in his voice.

Rose shook her head. "Just sweaty," she said. "Other than that, I'm grand."

Zart grinned. "I'm glad," he said, chuckling lightly. "Lunch is in about an hour or so, so we'll get a proper break then."

Rose nodded and knelt down to continue with her work. She couldn't help but feel guilty. In an hour it would be break time for _them_ , but the Runners would have no break time. Whilst they were able to relax for an hour, the Runners meanwhile would be out there in the Maze, still running, still trying to find a way out. Under different circumstances, she might've volunteered to go out and help to map the Maze. But it wasn't going to be so easy. For one thing, the thought of Grievers roaming freely out there was terrifying enough to keep her venturing anywhere near the walls. For another, you don't _choose_ to be a Runner. You have to _be_ chosen.

The way Rose saw it, going out there, putting your life on the line, trying to find a way out...Newt said Runners had to be brave, strong, fast and smart, but they would've also needed a heck of a lot of persistence. She tried to imagine the frustration of each and every Runner: going out, expecting to find something new, and coming back with nothing. And yet, they never gave up.

She wasn't sure about her previous life, but in this life, she couldn't imagine admiring the Runners more than anything else.

*line break*

She wolfed down her lunch of roast pork and a side of peas and corn. She hadn't realised how hungry she had been out in the fields and she was glad she could finally fill her empty stomach. The Gladers were laughing and joking amongst themselves –and something told her this casual behaviour was normal even in the outside world. She smiled. She was starting to warm up to the Gladers –the shanks, as they called each other. Of course to them, she was still "Greenie", and she would continue to be called that a whole month until the next Newbie came up.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she spotted three figures emerging from the shadows of the walls that led into the Maze. She looked up eagerly and saw that one of the Runners was Newt. Her heart did a little dance at the sight of him. She'd been worrying about him every second he was in the Maze, yet he seemed perfectly fine.

As the three Runners neared the Homestead, she realised that nothing was fine. One of them, the middle one, was out cold –unconscious. There was a rip in his shirt and Rose could see that his skin was a deep, unnatural purple. His head was rolled back and his legs were dragging behind him.

Newt and Minho, the Keeper of the Runners, were carrying the unconscious Glader –each arm around their shoulders. Despite the combined strength of the two, they seemed to be struggling a little under the weight of the unconscious Glader.

Everyone stopped eating and ran out to meet them. Some helped to carry the unconscious boy while others ran to find Clint and Jeff –the Med-Jacks.

"What happened?" Rose asked, staring at the purple wound on the boy's side, a repulsed look on her face.

"He's been stung," Newt said. "Poor Benny's been stung by a bloody Griever." The sourness in his tone was obvious. There was a collective growl from the other Gladers at the mention of a Griever.

"Why can't those shuck things just leave us alone?"

"Poor Benny's got to go through the Changing now."

"Least the shank will remember some stuff."

"You shanks get out of our way now!" This last one was spoken by Jeff, who had to yell to get the attention of the other Gladers. He and Clint pushed their way to the front. Together they heaved up Ben and, with the help of a couple of Gladers, carried him to the hospital wing. Rose watched them go. One of Ben's arms dangled, dead-like, lightly skimming the grass.

"Right, show's over. Get back to work," Alby spoke up.

Rose walked over to Newt, who was panting hard. She could see the sweat on his skin shining off of the sun. She said nothing –she didn't know what to say. She had half a mind to tell him that she remembered him –or at least she thought she remembered him. From the moment she came up in the Box, she thought he'd looked really familiar. But she decided against it for now. Newt probably wasn't in the mood after having to carry Ben back to the Glade.

From the corner of her eye, she thought she could see Minho smirking at them before walking towards the Map Room.

"I'm glad you're safe," As soon as she said it, she mentally slapped herself. Why did she even say that? _Stupid shank_ , she cursed herself. _Way to be subtle!_

Newt grinned. "Aw, were you worried about me?"

Rose shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "I'm worried about everyone. Someone needs to look out for you boys."

Newt laughed. "Well, I'm in one piece, if that's a relief to you." Then he got serious. The smile disappeared from his face. "Hey, can we go somewhere where no one's around? I need to talk to you."

Rose blinked, taken aback. "Um, okay," she said slowly. "Wouldn't it be better if you talked to Alby? I mean, he is the leader…"

"No," Newt said immediately. "Sorry. But this isn't about him. It's about you."

 **Hey! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Here is the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rose bit her lip nervously. She followed Newt into the forest, trailing a little behind. She wondered what he wanted to talk about, that only she was allowed to hear. Alby was the leader. Why wasn't he allowed to listen? If Newt wanted to talk about something that he didn't want even Alby to know…she didn't know if she wanted to hear what Newt had to say. Still, she followed. Her curiosity was somehow stronger than her fear.

Newt didn't stop until they were deep into the forest –until the others were out of sight. He turned around to look at her. His expression was one of confusion –and a hint of wariness. He took a deep breath.

"This is probably going to sound weird," Newt began slowly, uncertain. "At first I thought I was imagining things, but now I'm not so sure."

Rose took a small, wary step towards him. She looked up at him, at his warm brown _familiar_ eyes. She wanted to say something, anything, but for some reason her voice wouldn't work. "Yes?" she said, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had to say.

He met her eyes. "I don't know how to say this," he said, his voice quiet, unlike the last few days she'd spent around him. "From the second you came out of the Box, you looked, I don't know, familiar –or at least I think you did. I thought I was imagining it at first but…" he trailed off.

Rose backed up in shock, staring at him with wide eyes. So she wasn't going crazy. Newt had felt the exact same way about her. She knew there was something about the blonde boy. She _knew_ it. They had known each other before. She realised Newt was staring at her, waiting for an answer. "Least I know I'm not going crazy." When he continued to look at her, perplexed, she added, "I felt the same way about you. When I came out of the Box, I must've been so traumatised by the fact that I couldn't remember anything, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

Newt didn't take his eyes off her. It was funny. It was like as soon as she admitted it, she began to remember stuff. Not everything, but a few snippets here and there…and they all involved Newt and her: watching the sunset, sneaking food from kitchens…

She held his hand. It was warm and familiar. And then, spontaneously, they were hugging. Rose wrapped her arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt tightly, like she was afraid to let go. "I knew it," she whispered into his shoulder, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

Newt cupped her face in his hands. His eyes glistened with unfallen tears, but he was smiling; not a mischievous grin or smirk. It was an _actual_ smile. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. His eyes said everything.

And then he was kissing her. His lips were soft against hers and his hand stroked her hair affectionately. She kissed him back, feeling lighter than air. It was as if all her insides were melting and she was flying. For the moment she forgot about everything else. It was just her and Newt, alone, and she treasured it. She treasured that precious moment with him…just him. She didn't want the moment to end, but she knew, eventually, it would have to.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

Rose jumped and she moved away from Newt, blushing furiously. Newt's cheeks were also flushing bright red. Minho was standing a few metres away from them, grinning like an idiot.

"So this is what you were up to, eh?" he joked.

"What do you bloody want, Minho?" Newt asked, rolling his eyes, though the effect wasn't the same with his face as red as a tomato. Apparently Minho's sarcasm was a normal occurrence.

Minho shrugged. "I was just wondering where you were, is all," he said. "When you didn't come to the Map Room I thought you'd been slacking off." He grinned, but there was no malice in his expression. "Turns out I was half right. You _were_ slacking off…kinda."

Rose covered her face, as if that would hide her embarrassment. Minho laughed.

"Don't worry, Greenie," he said. "I ain't gonna tell anyone. I promise. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Luckily for you," Newt muttered.

There was a loud scream. It sounded vaguely human, but a twisted animalistic-like version of it –if that was possible. It came from the direction of the Glade, yet Rose could somehow hear it clearly. She jumped. "What was that?"

Both Minho and Newt's eyes darkened.

"That was Ben," Minho said. There was no trace of the grin that was there before. "Poor shank's going through the shucking Changing." He said the word like a bad taste in his mouth.

Rose shivered, although the weather was far from cold. From all her talks with the Gladers, this was the first time anyone had mentioned a Changing, yet the way Minho talked about it, it seemed the scariest of the lot. Was there _anything_ in this place that wasn't bad or scary? Surely the people who put them here weren't _that_ heartless…right?

"We'd better head back," Newt said, "or Alby's going to have a massive go at us for 'slacking off', as Minho so kindly put it."

"Pleasure," Minho said and Rose was amazed at how quickly the playful grin was back.

*line break*

 _It was getting late. The walls were going to close up soon. Almost all the Runners had made it back to the Glade. Almost. Newt was still out there. He should've been back by now. What was taking him so shucking long? Had something happened to him?_

 _She stood at the entrance to the East Door, where she'd last seen Newt that morning._ Come on _, she thought, as if Newt could hear her._ Where are you?

 _The familiar loud grinding noise told her that the walls were going to close. The other Gladers crowded around the entrance, whispering to each other nervously. They, too, were wondering where Newt was. Why hadn't he come back by now? But they wouldn't go in to look for him. As much as they all cared and looked after each other, the large Maze was enough to keep them out –out of fear. Apparently this wasn't the first time someone's been stuck out in the Maze for the night. But for everyone who had been stuck out for the night, not a single one had lived._

 _That was too much for Rose. She couldn't bear to think of him dead. He couldn't die; not here, not in this living nightmare._

 _Before anyone could stop her, she plunged into the Maze just as the walls closed shut._

She sat up, gasping. It was daytime again. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was too early to start working. She knew because every Glader was still fast asleep inside the Homestead. She looked around desperately for Newt, and sighed with relief when she saw him sleeping in one of the outer hammocks, breathing steadily.

She got out of her hammock and walked out of the Homestead, trying to forget about her nightmare. She couldn't bear to think of it. She couldn't bear the thought of Newt dead, killed by a Griever.

She heard a little buzzing noise and turned her head curiously to see two little red eyes staring back at her. The sun's light reflected off of it. A beetle blade, that's what the others called the things. It's how the Creators watched them. The thought of it made her sick to the stomach. How could these people do this to them?

The little insect scurried away, climbing up a tree until it was lost among the leaves. She stared at the spot where she had last seen the beetle blade, imagining a whole group of people watching her behind those tiny red eyes.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she could hear the others just beginning to wake. She re-entered the Homestead to find the Runners already dressed in their usual gear –ready for another day of mapping. She walked up to Newt, who was casually strapping on his backpack. After her nightmare, there was a fear at the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to lose him. He was the only person she could remember –even if it was only snippets of her past.

"Be careful," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Newt nodded. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I've been doing this job for two years and I'm still fine."

"I'll look after him for you, Greenie," Minho grinned, slapping Newt playfully on the back. "I'll make sure he gets back in one piece, all right?"

Newt rolled his eyes and Rose couldn't help but give a small chuckle. She liked Minho –though not in the same way as Newt –and she trusted him. She knew Minho would keep his word.

After a quick breakfast, she watched the Runners head for the walls, which were just beginning to open.

She hoped this wouldn't be the last time she saw Newt.

 **Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you like this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Not even the hot scorching sun burning the back of her neck could take Rose's mind away from Newt as she bent over collecting up the wheat stalks and bundling them into the straw basket. She could still feel him; feel as he wound his hand gently into her hair, his other hand cupping her face. She could still feel the slight pressure of his lips on hers, tasting sweet, but also salty from the sweat of running the Maze. She remembered the feeling as if she were floating, lighter than air –the world seeming to dissolve around her until it was just her and Newt…

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. She _couldn't_ think about it. She didn't want to become too close to Newt. It would just make everything so much harder. If Newt wasn't a Runner, maybe she wouldn't be feeling this way. She wanted to love Newt, no, she _did_ love Newt. But if something happened to him, if the unthinkable happened…she didn't know if she'd be able to bear it. She didn't know how she was going to live without him.

"Hello, anyone in there, Greenie?"

Rose jumped, realising that Zart was waving a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She stood up quickly to face the Keeper.

"Sorry," she said hastily. "What did you want?"

The corners of Zart's mouth curled into a grin. "I was just wondering when you were going to stop overfilling your basket. They're only made of straw. They can only hold so much."

Rose flushed. She'd been so deep in thought about Newt that she hadn't realised she had gone on automatic pilot. "Sorry," she said again. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Zart looked at her closely, his forehead creasing into a frown. "Is everything all right? You were very quiet this morning."

"I'm fine," Rose lied. Immediately she felt guilty for doing so, but she didn't think she could bring herself to tell him about how she felt about Newt. It seemed too personal. She bent down and lifted her basket up. It took a little more effort than usual, but Rose welcomed it. Anything to take her mind away from worrying about Newt.

*line break*

Despite having been running and mapping the Maze for two long years, the tall towering grey stone walls still made Newt feel nervous. Over time he'd learnt to control his feelings, of course, but there was still that small tinge of fear in the pit of his stomach he felt since he'd first step foot into the Maze. Because here, in the Maze, anything could happen. The Maze, the Grievers, and their lack of memories… it was if the Creators were trying to send them a message: _no matter how hard you try, there is no escape._

No escape. Those words repeated themselves over and over in Newt's mind as he ran, turning here and there. What if everything they did –running, exploring, mapping –what if it was useless? What if their efforts really were futile? They'd been trying for two whole years, and still they had no clue how to escape.

He shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like this. They _would_ find a way out. They _would_ escape. And when they did…sometimes, in his free time, he amused himself by imagining all the different ways he could exact his revenge on the Creators.

As always, for the past few days, his thoughts somehow went to Rose. When she'd first come up in the Box, she'd looked so small, so fragile, and so lost. Her dark-brown eyes had reflected the familiar fear he'd seen in the other Greenies before her. It was the same fear of the unknown he himself had felt when he first entered the Glade.

But she was slowly getting used to this place. She was starting to warm up to them –even cracking a few jokes.

And then there was their kiss. Their first kiss –deep in the forest, away from the eyes of the others. He remembered clearly how it had felt. Her lips had been soft, gentle. He remembered thinking life could be all right with her, even if they were stuck in this klunk place. He remembered feeling disappointed, and even a little angry, at Minho for interrupting their moment.

Suddenly he stopped short in his tracks. He'd thought he'd heard something…yes, there it is. He heard the faint sound of metal on concrete, slowly getting louder. A Griever. He backed up the way he had come, slowly, making as little noise as he could. He wondered if he would be able to outrun it –get back to the safety of the Glade before anything really bad happened. But he'd never actually seen a Griever before. Only a few Gladers had, and none of them had survived. He wasn't sure how fast they could actually move.

He had backed into a T split. _Great,_ he thought. _Just bloody great._ He could be attacked from three different directions. The Griever was in front, but Newt knew better than to think that was the only Griever in the Maze.

He could hear the clicking of the Griever very close now. Suddenly panic overcame him and he took off, retracing the steps the way he'd come. It didn't take too long. He had a good memory and knew exactly when to turn left and right, and when to simply keep going.

He didn't slow down until his feet were on the familiar green grass of the Glade. He stopped to look behind him. The Griever was nowhere in sight, but his heart was still hammering inside his chest. He suddenly felt embarrassed. How could he have simply let fear take over him like that? As a Runner he was supposed to control his fear.

He could see a figure running toward him from the Homestead, her long chestnut-brown hair flapping behind her. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile. He tried to imagine the small frail-looking girl from the Box. She was still small, but somehow her fragility had disappeared. How had she changed so much in just a few days?

Rose flung herself onto him, as if unable to control herself, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The tips of her toes barely scraped the grass.

Newt chuckled and hugged her back. "I missed you too," he said. Relief washed over him as the realisation hit him that he was going to live through another night.

 **Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with school and study. Anyway, hope you like it and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Numerous files and loose sheets of paper were strewn all over the glass table in Chancellor Paige's office. This was not normal. Usually her desk was immaculate: the sheets of paper would be sorted neatly into their respective files, shelved neatly beside her desk. Her rubbish bin was overflowing with scraps and crumbled bits of paper –which she hated, always changing the bag just before it reached the brim. It did not take a genius to walk into her office and suspect something was wrong.

Because something _was_ wrong.

The girl wasn't supposed to enter the Maze. There wasn't supposed to be a girl for another three months –and that girl was supposed to be Teresa. Chancellor Paige knew why she did it of course. She knew why Rose decided to go. It was for that young boy, Chuck. She did it to save him –to make sure nothing bad ever happened to him. They were close, Rose and Chuck. Practically brother and sister –not blood-related, of course –but blood barely meant anything.

Chancellor Paige couldn't help commending Rose for her bravery, risking her life for her loved ones. But, the chancellor thought sadly, it was all for nought. Even if Chuck was supposed to enter the Maze three days ago, the worst Rose could do was delay them a month. But Rose wasn't supposed to even be a part of the Trials at all. They'd have to get rid of her somehow.

And then an idea came to her…

*line break*

The light of the fire torch illuminated the top of the Tower, basking it in an amber glow. Rose sat with Newt on the edge, their arms resting on the wooded rail and their feet dangling. There was a slight breeze blowing in, the coolness of it feeling pleasant on her skin. They could see the others mingling about in the Homestead, joking and laughing. She could see someone (she was pretty sure it was Gally) challenging someone to an arm wrestle. She still didn't like him much, but he had gotten better over the days –or maybe he had just learnt to tolerate her.

The Glade looked different at night. Without the constant chatter of the Gladers working or the distant hammering of the Builders, it seemed like an entirely different place. The walls, of course, reminded her that this was still the same place.

"This place is so beautiful," Rose said. "I mean, besides the fact that we don't remember anything and the Grievers are lurking just outside those walls, of course."

Newt chuckled. "You know, sometimes I don't understand why a girl's perception of beauty is different to a guy's perception of it."

"That's just because boys don't know how to see the beauty in everything," Rose joked. "You know, because they have the emotional range of a teaspoon **(I'm sorry, I just had to)**."

Newt looked at her strangely. "Emotional range of a teaspoon? Where'd you get that idea from? We don't drink tea."

Rose shrugged. "Just an expression." She had the vaguest idea she had heard that before, but she wasn't sure when.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the laughter of the other Gladers as if the sounds echoed throughout the entire Glade.

"You know," Newt said after a while, a smile playing on his lips. "No one actually knows we're up here. They're all too busy acting like a bunch of bloody monkeys."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Alby's going to have a go at us when he finds us."

"That's not the point." And then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

 _Oh_ , Rose thought. _That's what you meant_. She kissed him back, wounding her fingers in his. The feeling like she was flying came back, and she welcomed it. The Glade was a terrible place, built by terrible people. But as long as she and Newt were together, how bad could it be?

 **Hey, I know this chapter is short, but I was afraid I wouldn't have enough chapters if I made it too long. Anyway, hope you like it and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_It was evening; the sun painting a beautiful orange-red across the cloudless sky. It really was a magnificent scene. There were two figures sitting on a bench –two young figures, no more than seven years old. Their fingers were intertwined and their legs dangled off the bench, unable to yet reach the ground. One of them Rose recognised as her younger self, her hair in two long braids and her eyes reflecting the brightness of the sun. The other was a boy: Newt. Rose could tell straight away –what with the ruffled dirty-blonde hair and warm brown eyes, not to mention the gentle smile on his lips._

 _They were leaning in towards each other, but this young it was more for comfort than anything else. Despite their young age, the slight tense in their shoulders showed they knew what was eventually to become of them._

" _Newt, I'm scared," Rose's younger self said, her voice quiet. "I don't wanna stay here anymore. I wanna go home."_

" _We can't," Newt said. "Those scary guys will get us."_

 _Rose, the present one, wondered who the 'scary guys' were. Her younger self knew and shivered. Still, it did not hide the fact that she did not like where they currently were. She looked up at Newt, her eyes wide and glistening with tears._

" _Promise we won't leave each other?" she asked. "Ever?"_

 _Little Newt smiled and wrapped his small arms around her shoulders protectively._

" _Promise," he said._

For the first time since she came up in the Box, Rose wished she could stay sleeping. Last night's dream was a lot better than the dreams she'd previously had. In fact, she wondered if it was more than that: a memory. It had certainly felt different to her nightmares about Grievers. It felt… _real_. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, something she couldn't quite pinpoint.

She looked around at the other Gladers. The Runners had already left, but the rest were just beginning to wake up. She looked towards the stone walls –which had become something as a habit in the mornings. Part of her wondered what the Runners would find today –if they found anything. She, like the rest of the Gladers, wanted badly to get out and have a little chat with the Creators.

Most of her, though, was worried about Newt –as she always was when he was in the Maze. And after her dream, or memory, she was more worried than ever. They'd known each other since they were kids, had promised each other they would always be together. They'd been separated once. She didn't want to be separated again.

She resumed the wheat-collecting she'd been doing since she was first assigned to Zart. It had seemed so long ago since she had first arrived in the Box. She couldn't believe it when she realised she'd been here a full week. A full week with no memories, not knowing who she was or why was here. A full week in the Glade and still she had the same questions she'd had when she first showed up. It was as if nothing had changed.

But of course that wasn't true.

*line break*

Chancellor Paige paced her office restlessly. She'd never acted like this before. She'd always managed to keep it together –but that was before Rose went in. She'd always been fond of the girl. She was smart, quick-witted, and compassionate –always putting others before herself. But she was not meant to be a part of the Trials. She was not meant to enter the Maze. She was to be a Variable, yes, but that was only after Group A had gotten out. And now she had set back their plans another month. Something had to be done.

There was a knock on the door, and Jansen walked in. "You called for me, Chancellor?"

Chancellor Paige nodded. "Is it ready?"

Jansen nodded. "Exactly as you asked. When do you want to do it?"

"Soon," Chancellor Paige said. "Give them a bit more time."

*line break*

Rose caught the familiar glinting red eyes of a beetle blade. She frowned. She'd never thought they would leave the trees –staying somewhere where they could scurry into hiding quickly. She tilted her head and, reaching forward, plucked up the beetle blade, staring at it intently and curiously. It was hard, completely metal.

She imagined a whole group of people watching her behind those evil-looking red orbs. Suddenly, out of the blue, she felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. Anger began to course through her body, pulsing as if it there was a second heart inside her. How could they do this? How could they just sit back and watch them suffer? Where was their humanity?

Gripping the body tightly with one hand, she pinched the head with her other hand and pulled as hard as she could. It was easier than she thought. Maybe the Creators didn't expect them to anything like this, but the head came off with a _pop!_

"What are you doing?" Zart frowned at her. "I swear, every day you're…" He trailed off as he realised what was in her hand and his eyes widened. "Is that a beetle blade?"

Rose looked down at the recently beheaded metal insect. "It _was_ one," she said. "Not anymore."

Zart shook his head, stunned. "We gotta tell Alby."

"It's just a beetle blade," Rose said, not understanding why the Keeper would get so excited by it. "It's nothing special."

"But maybe," Zart said, "now that you've killed one, we can study the things in more detail. Learn more about the shanks who put us here. It's about time we learnt _something_."

*line break*

"Interesting," Chancellor Paige said, watching intently at one of the screens in the Control Room –the screen that is fixed on Rose. "Curious that she should do that. Curious and clever."

Jansen stood a little behind her, his posture upright and his hands behind his back. He looked with distaste at the girl on the screen. She had messed up everything, _everything_ , and that had set them back one month. Group A was now one month behind Group B. Chancellor Paige was being infuriatingly vague about her "idea". He wondered why they couldn't just get rid of her and send the younger boy up as soon as possible. They had to do extra to catch up with the other group. If it was up to him…

"We'll send the boy up first," Chancellor Paige said, standing up. "Let them reacquaint. And then we'll do it."

"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me what 'it' is," Jansen raised an eyebrow.

Chancellor Paige smiled smoothly. "My dear Jansen," she said in a silky voice. "Surely by now you know that secrets are what makes us merely human. You will know what I have planned, in time."

"Surprise, surprise," Jansen muttered under his breath. "Fifteen years, and still you're exactly the same."

*line break*

Alby was fingering the beheaded beetle blade, staring intently at it as if it would give him the answers to everything. Of course, Rose thought, they all hoped it would. She and Zart had come straight here as quickly as they could. Rose glanced at the sky outside. It was late afternoon, just on the brink of evening. Newt should be back soon.

After a good fifteen minutes, Alby stiffened. He was looking at the underbelly of the metal insect, blinking as if he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"What is it?" Zart asked eagerly, noticing the change in Alby's behaviour. "You found something?"

"WICKED," Alby said. "It's engraved in here, see?" he practically shoved the beetle under their noses.

It was not obvious. Rose had to squint to see the word, but just as Alby said, it was there –the letters W.I.C.K.E.D. "WICKED?" she repeated. "You think they could be the shanks who put us here?"

"Maybe," Alby said, looking thoughtful. "We'll have to have a Gathering as soon as the Runners come back."

 **Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school work. Ugh! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I know most of you are worried about what's going to happen at the end of my story. All I can say, without giving too much away, is that you'll have to trust me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Newt made straight for the Map Room as soon as he arrived in the Glade, as per usual. It wasn't so much because he had anything to add –everything was pretty much the same as it had been two years ago in his Section –but because he was hoping the other Runners would have something new to share.

"Newt!" He turned his head and saw Rose running towards him. He felt a grin spread across his face at the sight of her, but it almost immediately faded away when he saw the serious look in her eyes. "Newt, Alby's calling a Gathering, but he was waiting until the Runners came back. It's urgent."

"What is it?" Newt asked, changing his walking direction in an instant towards the Gathering Room.

"We found something," Rose said, excitement beginning to dance in those brown eyes. "We found something that could lead us closer to getting out."

*line break*

Time seemed to fly and Rose woke up one morning only to realise that she had been in the Glade for a full month. The thought surprised Rose more than when she first found out she couldn't remember anything about her past. She didn't know how she should be feeling. Was she relieved that she had survived a whole month in the Glade without her memories? Was she disappointed that she still knew nothing about the people who sent her here –apart from the fact that they may have been called WICKED, although none of them could be sure?

As she collected the wheat once again –the job was beginning to lose its appeal by now –she replayed in her mind all that had happened during the month. Her coming up for the first time was definitely the memory that stuck to her the most. It was the moment she first realised she had no memories of her past life. Of course she was going to remember it forever.

And then there were the Griever-filled nightmares that always woke Rose up and were the reason she was hesitant to fall asleep at night. They just seemed so… _real_.

And then, of course, there was Newt. Newt, the only real thing that kept her going the past four weeks. The feel of him when they first kissed…it was a feeling Rose never wanted to forget. And then Minho had interrupted them. Back then, Rose had been embarrassed, even a little annoyed, at the Keeper. But now, looking back, she grinned at the humour which Minho must have felt when he saw them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing sound and she jumped in surprise. All the other Gladers immediately stopped what they were doing, dropped their tools, and ran to the Box. Of course, Rose remembered. A Newbie comes up every month. She wondered how she could have missed the fact the she wouldn't be called "Greenie" anymore. She ran to the Box with everyone else, eager to get a glimpse of the newcomer.

Alby and Gally opened up the doors and Alby jumped in. The others craned their necks in an attempt to get a good look of the Newbie.

"Alby, who's down there?" Winston called. "Who's the Greenie?"

"Not me," Rose said, as a joke, and the boys laughed. "My days as the Greenie are over."

"They sure are," Zart chuckled.

Rose looked down and she thought she could see the silhouette of a small figure crouched behind one of the boxes. She could hear a faint whimpering sound and was immediately overcome with sympathy for the new Glader.

She jumped down into the Box and, ignoring Alby's commands, moved slowly towards the stack of boxes.

"Hey," she said gently. "Why don't you come on out? No one's going to hurt you."

"Why don't I remember anything?" the voice sounded like it belonged to a young boy whose voice had not yet broken. "I can't even remember my own name."

"I don't know," Rose said. "We can't remember anything either, but your name will come back soon. That's as much as they'll let us know." She held out her hand slowly. "Come on, it's okay."

Slowly, a hand reached out and grabbed hers. Coming into the light, Rose could see that the new Glader was a boy who couldn't be older than twelve or thirteen. His face was round and he looked a bit on the chubby side, but on someone so young Rose thought he looked adorable.

"You'll be okay," Rose said, smiling reassuringly. "Most of these guys are shanks, but they're all right."

The boy tilted his head to the side, his brows furrowing. "What's a shank?"

Rose grinned. "No idea."

*line break*

For the rest of the day Rose was assigned the task of showing the Newbie around. Rose did not mind this at all. She had begun to lose interest in the fields anyway. It seemed the young boy was also supportive of this arrangement. He did not like the other Gladers all that much –they scared him –but he seemed comfortable enough around Rose.

It came as a bit of a surprise when Rose found out how easily she found her way through the Glade –even though she had been here a whole month. A month was a long time she knew, but some of these boys had been around for years! Her measly one month seemed like nothing compared to them.

They sat under a large tree –the same tree Rose had sat under exactly a month ago when she was trying to figure out what was going on. She lounged against the tree trunk, feeling exhausted all of a sudden and thinking longingly of her hammock in the Homestead. The boy, on the other hand, was tense. His legs brought close to his body and he was rocking backwards and forwards slowly. He was blinking forcefully, as if he was trying his best not to cry.

"Hey," Rose said, rubbing his back reassuringly. "It's okay. All of us have felt what you're feeling when we first came up."

"I don't get it," he said, so quietly Rose had to strain to hear him. "Why would they do this, whoever they are? Why would they put us here with no memories?"

Rose sighed. She had been wondering the same thing ever since she came up. All of them had. When they got out –or _if_ they got out –that would be the first thing Rose would ask the Creators. But for now, she had no answers.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "We've all been wondering that ever since we arrived here. You'll get used to it after a while."

The boy looked unconvinced, but said nothing. He resumed his blank stare straight ahead. Rose's gaze wandered over to the Doors. It was late afternoon. Newt should be back soon.

"Chuck," the boy said suddenly, making Rose jump.

She looked at him, frowning. "What did you say?"

"Chuck," the boy repeated, looking at her with big brown –and for some reason, familiar –eyes. "My name is Chuck."

 **Hey, so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy with school and study! This will probably be the last update for a while because my school exams are coming up! Ugh! But I really wanted to finish this chapter first. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, I'm in the middle of writing another fanfic about the Mortal Instruments. If you love TMI, please check it out.**

 **Anyway, sorry again to keep you waiting. Hope you like it and please review.**


End file.
